Scarlet Love
by Azure Kuroyuki
Summary: After being saved by Natsu from Jellau, Erza finds herself falling the dragon slayer. Little did she know that Natsu have feeling towards her.How will this scarlet coloured love stor play out? Read and find out! This is my first story. so please no fire. And sorry to Jellau's fans out there who came across my story. Sorry, i'm not good with rating.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi i'm Melody and this is my first story. Yoroshiku ne~ If you don't like the story or think it can improve,please tell me by dropping a review. If you(the readers) have anything you don't understand about the story,feel free to ask. i'll answer you the best i can. sorry if the character ic a bit OOC.**

 **Summary: After being saved By Natsu from Jellau, Erza finds herself falling for the dragon slayer. Little did she know that Natsu have been having feeling towards her. How will this scarlet coloured love story play out? Read and find out. [Natsu D. x Erza S.]**

* * *

 **Chapter one- Her Feeling**

"Erza, fight me!" yelled Natsu to the Titania sitting by the guild bar.

"No and don't ask me again."

' _Especially not after Jellau's attack. '_ Thought the red-haired mage to herself. Her face flushed when the events of that day replay in her mind.

Erza have been objecting to fight Natsu often but this is the twelfth time she had objected in a row. Natsu felt something were wrong with Erza since the attack of Jellau. Even Makarov notice Erza was looking odd whenever Natsu and the other team members talk to her. _'What has happen to our Titania? Did Jellau do something and hurt her? But she not that weak. And what is up with those blushes?'_ thought the master. 

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

'Is Erza feeling ill? Or is She sad? I don't want to see her like that. I wonder if she'll be happy if i bought her cake. maybe i will by some.' And with that in mind, set set off to Erza's favorite cake shop in town. "Hey mister,can you i get this and this?" I said pointing to a strawberry short cake and another one with a blueberry on it. "okay,anything else young man? we're now doing a sale and it will only cost you 250 jewels for 6 pieces of cake." said the shopkeeper. " Cool. Then i take the chocolate one over there,the honey flavored Chiffon cake ,the strawberry tart and the Marble cake over here."

"Okay, that will be 250 jewels." I pay for the cakes and went home. but later that night, Happy accidentally ate the Marble cake and i have to bake another cake to replace it. So now i am busy preparing a new cake. Hope it turn out great.

* * *

The next day, Natsu sent Happy to Fairy Hills to search for Erza. Without asking any question, Happy flew off to the girls dormitory and looks for the red-haired mage.

"Morning Happy, what's the problem? Are you looking for someone?"Asked Mira who open the front door of the dormitory after Happy knocked on it.

"Need to look for Erza. Natsu said it's an emergency." Replied the panting blue exceed.

"Erza is out back talking a stroll. But I don't think Erza is felling well."But despite what he was told, Happy went to Erza anyway.

"Erza! Natsu needs your help. He says it is an emergency! He said to meet him at the park."

The titania knew that it was not a fight if it in the park so she went there without equipping any armor. She found Natsu waiting for her while leaning against a tree. Natsu was surprise when he saw Erza in her usual white blouse (which she wore at the dormitory) and a blue short skirt. But to Erza, this was her normal clothing.

"What is the emergency?"Ask the titania while scanning the area for any sign of danger lurking around them. Just as she was scanning Natsu for any sign of injuries, she found out that the dragon slayer was hiding something behind him. "What that behind you?"

Natsu then held out a box full of Erza's favorite cakes. "For you. Hope you get well soon. You look like you're sad so I bought this for you."Natsu pulls Erza's hand forward and place the box firmly on her hand. Erza heart races as the warm hand of the salamander held hers. Erza felt her cheek burning up. "Are you having a fever? Your face looks red."

"I-I'm okay. Just feeling a little hot that's all. Thanks for the cakes, Natsu."Said Erza while trying to regain control over herself. "Hey, no problem. Hope you like the cakes." Says Natsu and he turn and return home.

Back at the dorm, Erza was siting at the dinner table looking at the cakes Natsu had got her. She recalls everything that had happen in the park with Natsu. _'Stop it Erza, why are you feeling this way toward Natsu. He doesn't care for you in that way. He is just worried about you as a teammate and a friend.'_ But despite that thought, she starts to analyze her feeling toward Natsu and got a shocking result: She fell in love with the pink-haired dragon slayer.

 **Natsu's POV**

'I wonder if she likes the cakes? Especially the one I made. Hopes she's eating them now and feels better.' The fire dragon slayer thought as he walks back to his house at the outskirts of town. A blush can be seen on his face along with a goofy grin.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I'll give you my excuses after the story since i don't want to ruin your mood before you finish this. This is going to be sort of a prologue to the next chapter since it somehow connect. Please Enjoy~ (I tried to write it as long as i can without giving anything out)

* * *

Chapter two-A Mission by the Beach

Erza had realized her feeling for Natsu and is trying hard to hide it. But this not easy with Natsu active nature. Suddenly, Lucy came up to Erza and pulled her over to the mission board. "Let's do a mission together."

"I wanna go too. Let's pick one together" Saying Natsu while popping out of nowhere and stand beside Erza. Even Gray walk over to the mission board. "If the flame-brain going, I'm going too."

"Then we're all going. Come on, let's choose the mission." Said Lucy and scanned the mission board. "What about this one? It says to investigate a log house by the beach. People have been kidnapped around there. We get to stay at an estate there for free for a week since the owner of it is put this request up." Said Lucy with her eyes gleaming.

"Yes!" said the other three in unison.

They took a ride on the train to get to the beach. Once they get on board, Natsu starts to get motion sickness. Without realizing her own action, she hit Natsu in the stomach hard and he passed out. She then laid his head on her lap. Lucy saw it and raised an eyebrow. Erza realised her own action and her face turn in to a shade that could put her hair to shame

It was a long ride to the beach, especially for the flustered Titania. They went to the client to ask for information about the people kidnapped. They got the info needed to catch the criminals and the key to the estate Lucy was talking about. The estate was almost as big as a mansion but unfortunately, they were one bedroom short. So Natsu had to share a room with Erza since Lucy and Gray refuse to share a room with anyone else. After they settle into their room,they decide to discuss their plan. The action starts later that night. Erza and Lucy pretend to be tourist walking towards their log house and walk into the alleyways of the houses and get kidnapped while Happy follow them in the air. Natsu tracked them by a tracking device that looks like a hairpin on Lucy's hair. They successfully capture the Criminals and free the capture victims of the criminals. They turn in the criminals to the magic council and the client give them their payment which is a total of 1,2000 jewels and a free stay at the estate for a week.

After the mission was finished, they celebrate with a little party. Lucy cooks some food with the ingredients Erza brought along with her. Natsu help out with the food and occasionally get pinched by Lucy when he tried to taste the food. They look like a newly-wed couple which left Erza to burn with jealousy. Finally, Gray point it out that they look like a couple. Upon hearing that, Lucy face turn red and was steaming and Natsu protested "We are not a couple!" Which only cause Gray to laugh. But seconds later, Gray felt that someone was glaring at him. Surprising enough, he saw a certain red-haired mage giving him death glares while turning turning his head around.

Soon the food was ready and the mini celebration started. Then they decide to play a game called "Never Have I Ever ...". (A/N: you guys know the game right? *winks*) "Who wanna start? I got some good sake here. Lucy, why not you start" said Gray while sitting down on the couch "Sure! Never have I ever kiss a team mate."

"Does indirect kisses count?" ask Natsu while filling the cups of Erza and Gray. "Sure. Why not." answered Lucy And to her surprise, Natsu drink his cup of sake. Erza saw and her jealousy starts to burn, again. "SPILL, NOW!" yelled Erza. Natsu flinched after hearing Erza short outburst "Sorry." Erza apologized. " It's okay Erza. Well, it's a indirect one. I accidentally drank from Lissanna's cup at the guild bar about a few years ago." explain Natsu. "Who's Lissanna? I haven't even met her after being at the guild for so long." Lucy was curious and Natsu sounded sad. "I tell you who she is next time,Lucy. Gray why don't you continue?" Erza attempt to change the topic so Natsu will not be depressed. "okay. Never have i ever fell in love with a team mate or guild mate." with that every one except Gray himself drinks their cup of sake. "Lucy, spill." said Erza eagerly. Lucy face redden once again. "Loke"whisper Lucy. But unfortunately Natsu have very good hearing. "I knew it! Your secret is save with me Lucy." beam Natsu. "Thanks Natsu. Hey Erza, your turn."

"Fine. Never have I ever slept in someone else's room." Natsu drank another cup but they know why he drank it. "My turn. Never have i ever been kidnapped." Lucy drank a cup and starts to explain. " You know i came from the Heartfilia family. what you don't know is that i'm the heir of the family business and have been kidnapped because of the my family wealth. After that, they all fell silent. the game went on for a few more round and Natsu starts to get drunk. Erza then carries him back to their room and soon after that, the game ended and they went to bed.

Erza tucked Natsu in and was about to change her clothes when suddenly Natsu pulled on her leg. "Don't leave me, Igneel." mumble Natsu in his sleep. 'How could you mistake me for Igneel? I've known you since childhood and you mistook me for Igneel! If you know it was me, how would you react? If i were to tell you i love you,Would you reject or are our feeling mutual?' thought Erza while her tears fell to the ground. She then went to the bathroom connected to their bedroom to clean her face and change. Unknown to her, Natsu mumbled a "I love you, Erza" shortly after she entered the bathroom.

* * *

A/N: So what do you think? Sorry for not updating sooner. Hontoni gomenasai. There was some problem with my come and my file for this story was accidentally deleted so i have to re-type it. I have just return from a camping trip so i'm only updating this now. Please review and tell me what you think.

-Melody-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three- Date on the Beach

For the rest of the week, the team enjoys their vacation on the beach. Erza hoped the vacation would take her mind off Natsu but she was proven wrong on the last evening of the vacation. It was another normal day for the team on the beach (well as normal as Fairy Tail can get). They were playing beach volley and the rule is that the winning team gets to choose someone of the opposite team to do what they want all day long and they have to obey.

"Hey Natsu, Let's team up. I want to win against Erza at volley at once." Said Lucy while walking towards Natsu as he picked up the ball. "Sure. But I warn you, I can get very violent." Say Natsu sternly. "Yeah, like you're not violent normally." muttered Lucy.

The volley match started and it was 15 minutes into the game. Natsu & Lucy was winning by 4 point. But it didn't take long before they were tied again. In the end Erza & Gray won by a 9 point gap. Gray was about to pick Natsu to order around just to annoy but Erza quickly walk towards Natsu and pulled him away. _'Looks like I'm stuck with Lucy then.'_

Natsu's POV

I thought Gray was going to order me around but that was until Erza came over and pulled me to a quieter spot on the beach. "Pretend and be my boyfriend today. That is my order to you. But you can't be someone you aren't, be yourself. Pretend to be my boyfriend." And with that she pulled me into a hug. I could see her starting to blush and start guessing what was up. Was she playing with me? Or was she in love with me? Well I don't care 'cause I love her and had waited this for a long time. "When do you want me to start?" I asked hoping to not sound too excited. "Now, please." Erza answered me but she still not facing me. I felt irritated so I spun her around and hug her around the waist from behind and whisper at her ear. "Sure. Whatever my girlfriend says." I can see her blush a few more shades darker.

Erza's POV

Right after the match, I immediately pull Natsu to a quieter spot on the beach so we can have some privacy. I say to him "Pretend and be my boyfriend today. That is my order to you. But you can't be someone you aren't, be yourself. Pretend to be my boyfriend." Then I pulled him into a hug so he wouldn't see my flushed face. I thought Natsu would refuse but his answer made me blash again. "When do you want me to start?" He was obviously excited even when he was trying to hide it. "Now, please" I answered him while staring at his chest at him since I was still having a flushed face. Natsu suddenly spun me around in a half circle with my back against his chest. He put his arms around my waist and whispered "Sure. Whatever my girlfriend says." While Natsu rest his head on my left shoulder. After that I swear I flushed the same shade of red as my hair or maybe even darker and I can see steam flowing of my head.

Normal POV

Later on the 'couple' could be seen hanging around the beach and just chatting. They look just like any other couple would. They walk around the beach holding hand and stopped by the nearby beach house to have lunch. They caught sight of a happy looking Gray and a super tired Lucy. They joined them for lunch. While having lunch, Natsu kept holding Erza's hand and only let go to let her eat. After lunch, Erza wanted to go back to the estate and Natsu accompany her looking rather happy to get away from the crowd and prying eyes. Lucy got an idea of what is going on when she felt that Erza want to be alone with Natsu. After seeing what just happen and turns to ask the blond girl to ask, he saw her grinning. _'What is going on with every one today?'_

Back at the estate, a pink-haired boy was making something in the kitchen with the scarlet-haired mage look in awe. Natsu was making a cake of sort. "I didn't know you can work so well in a kitchen." Stated Erza, still not moving from the position she was standing, right beside Natsu. "Remember the box of cake I give you almost a week ago? One of the shortcake was homemade instead of being bought from your favorite cake shop. It's the vanilla-flavored cake with strawberry icing decorated with a cute puff of vanilla cream and a white strawberry on it. I made it since Happy ate one of the cakes inside. So what do you think about the shortcake?" said Natsu while pouring the well-mixed cake batter into the cake pan and put it into the oven. "Of cause I remember. I didn't want to eat it because it seem like it was too good to eat until the dorm master threaten to throw it if I don't eat it by that night. It was the best slice of shortcake I ever eaten. But I thought it was funny since I never seen this cake I every cake shop I've been to." Said Erza while obviously looking sad.

"Don't be sad. I'm making another cake for you and the rest as a gift as long as you don't tell them I make it. Come on, I don't have any strawberry chocolate. Let's go to the convenience store." And with that, Natsu extended one of his hands to Erza.

They went to the convenience store and bought some ingredients he needed to complete the cake. Later that evening, Natsu and Erza prepared dinner and dessert. When they were finish, the sun was setting. Since Gray and Lucy weren't back, Natsu and Erza took a relaxing walk on the beach.

"Hey Erza, why do you want me to pretend to be your kareshi?" asked the dragon slayer sounding curious. Erza was startle when Natsu asked her that question. "Well the answer depends on how you answer my question. What do you think of me? Am I just a friend, or more?

Natsu got flustered by the question. "Please don't hate me for my answer. A friend and more. I have a crush towards you for a long time now. What do you feel about me?" Natsu Asked. "Actually start having a weird feeling whenever I around you after you saving me from heaven tower." ( A/N: I forgot what the name of the tower is. So bear with me if it's wrong. T.T)

"If that's so, I'll give you some time to sort out your feelings. Tell me if you need help, okay?" then Natsu flashed Erza a faked smile. "Sure. Thanks Natsu"


End file.
